


Please, Don't Leave Me

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: Tumblr Pormpts [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, peter is a rat and everyone finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere
Summary: An order mission goes wrong and Remus is fighting for his life. Sirius is a mess with out his sweet little wolf.





	Please, Don't Leave Me

Sirius sat next to the hospital bed, holding Remus’ hand tightly. He was so stupid, he should’ve been there, he should be the one laying in this bed. Not him, not his Remus. It was an order mission that had gone wrong. Sirius had been late getting to their meeting spot and Remus was ambushed. He was able to fend them off till Sirius arrived, but he was gravely injured in the fight and now he was fighting for his life. 

“I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I was late. I should’ve known it was that filthy rat,” Sirius muttered, resting his forehead on the edge of the bed. “They’re out looking for him now, but at what cost?” Tears were forming in his eyes, blurring his vision of the white tiled floor. “You probably know this already, but … I thought it was you. You were always off doing something and wouldn’t tell anyone where you were and I just… I thought you were the rat. I’m so fucking sorry, I-I should’ve known better,” there was a steady stream of tears now, his sobs were shaking his whole body. How could he have been so stupid. His sweet Remus, the spy? There was no way. He was always trying to prove how he wasn’t like the others. 

Sirius sat there for a few minutes, trying to get his breathing under control. He didn’t even know if Remus could hear him. He was probably just talking to himself and Remus would have no idea he said anything to him when he woke up… if he woke up. It had already been a week and all the dark magic had been flushed from his system yet he still hadn’t woken up. 

“Everyone’s really worried you know. Prongs can barely focus during meetings and Lils, she just gets up and leaves whenever anyone mentions you. Everyone’s started to ignore the fact that you’re not there, but it just makes it more noticeable. No one will sit in your chair, and no one will even touch your favorite cup, or use your pumpkin spiced tea. It’s so easy to see the space you should fill. Sometimes I expect to hear your snarky remarks when I do something stupid,” Sirius laughs, half choking on it as it comes out. It sounds more like a sob and it might be because the next thing that comes out is a half stopped sob. “Please, don’t leave me. I can’t lose you, not again. I just got you back,” 

Sirius jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up to find Lily staring at him with her sad, doe like, eyes. Sirius couldn’t help it, he broke down then, sobbing for all he was worth. 

“Why won’t he wake up Lils? He was supposed to be okay,” Sirius gasped out as Lily drew him into her arms. 

“He’ll wake up. I’m sure of it. Just… just give him time,” Lily replied, keeping her own tears at bay. She couldn’t cry, not right now. Not when Sirius needed her. She would break later, when she was alone, but for now she had to be there for Sirius. 

“What if he doesn’t though? What if I lose my sweet little wolf?” 

“You know, wolves aren’t all that sweet?” The two froze at the raspy voice behind them. “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost,” Sirius spun to face Remus, who was looking at them bleary eyed as he tried to sit up. 

“Merlin Re!” Sirius exclaimed, almost throwing himself at his boyfriend. “Fuck, I-I thought,”

“I know Pads. I heard you,” Remus whispered, folding his arms around his sobbing mate. “I’ll never leave you. Not until we’re both old and gray,” he murmured, kissing Sirius’ temple. Remus looked up at his best friend, her eyes were glossy and she had a hand over her mouth, trying to keep quiet. “Come on Lils. There’s room for you too,” Remus chuckled as she flew to his other side, doing her best to curl around him with her belly in the way. 

“Godric Remma, you stink,” Lily mumbled, one of her hands clutching his shirt tightly as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

“Sorry I haven’t gotten around to that yet,” Remus chuckled, feeling his own tears threatening to spill. 

“Who cares if he smells? He’s awake and that’s all that matters,” Sirius replied, shoving his face into Remus’ neck, trying to get as close to him as possible. 

Remus found himself in his, their, bed a few days later, with Sirius running around getting Remus anything he wanted. He’d never admit it, but Remus knew that he was afraid that this was all a dream. That one day Sirius would wake up and Remus would be gone. Remus only knew because Sirius had started having nightmares again. All of them were centered around Remus never waking up. 

“Siri, come here,” Remus called as he watched Sirius run past the bedroom door again. He listened as Sirius paused, hesitating, before walking into the bedroom. Remus opened his arms, letting Sirius curl into them. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m here, I’m really here and I’m not leaving you. I promise,” Remus murmured, tightening his hold on the animagus as he started to shake. “I love you, so much.”

They would be okay and eventually everything would go back to normal. Though the whole thing would sit in the back of everyone’s mind and sometimes it would surface, causing everyone to kind of pause and think about all the what ifs. Before Remus would say something snarky and bring everyone back. Reminding them all that he was okay, that he was there with them and none of those what ifs matter, because they didn’t happen.


End file.
